The Eternity Room
by Jinx101
Summary: If only Sonic hadn't took that dare. If only he believed the rumors about the Hooger's house being haunted. If only he had the common sense to get out before IT got him. Sonamy, Knuxrouge, and TailsCream. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Heh heh. Umm...hi. I'm Jinx101. This may not be my first time typing a fanfic, but it is my first time typing one in fanfiction. I don't know if this story will be good like my first one(my very first one), but I'll try the best I can, so please go easy on me. Don't flame me, please. That's all I'm asking.

Disclaimer:I don't own any SEGA characters in here whatsoever. There are some places that I made up, but the rest belongs to SEGA. Oh well.

It was the day of Sonic's birthday. Sonic and his friends are currently playing a video game "Sonic Riders." Sonic and Knuckles were currently racing each other. The game ended with Sonic beating Knuckles.

"No fair!" shouted Knuckles.

"Fair." Sonic said. "It's my birthday. This is the 5th time I've beaten you. You must really suck!"

Sonic sticked his tongue out. Knuckles growled at him.

"Okay, you guys. Time to open the presents!" Amy called out.

Sonic and the others ran from Sonic's room and into the living room. Amy held a huge present that came up from the floor to her waist.

"I'm guessing that you're curious about this present, huh?" Amy asked Sonic. "Well, guess. I'll give you a clue. It came from a very special friend!" she said, winking.

"Tails?" Sonic asked. He could tell his answer was wrong because Amy's face turned red with anger and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! It came from me!"

She pushed the present in front of him and crossed her arms while looking away. Sonic held the present, a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Amy."

He unwrapped the present and found a large musical box. He lifted the lid to find a woman in a wedding dress and a man in a suit in a dancing pose. They both spun around while a slow love song began to play. Sonic closed the box before hearing the lyrics of the song. He turn to see Amy's face full of hurt. So Sonic opened the box again and let the whole song play throughout the process. Tails had given him new shoes that allow him to hover. Knuckles handed him a punching bag, Cream's present was a picture of all of them on a decorative frame, Shadow's was a doll that says 'I hate you' if you pull the string from the back, and Rouge's present is some bling that you could insert in your shoes. Then came the time to blow out the candles from the cake. They all had a good time, until the game 'Truth or Dare' came to mind.

"Hey, you guys," Tails was the first to speak. "why don't we play 'Truth or Dare?' It'll be fun!"

"Alright, Tails." Sonic agreed.

Everyone formed a circle on the rug in the middle of the living room. Tails brought an empty glass bottle. He sat with the rest and placed the bottle in the center of the circle. "Okay," Tails explained. "since today happens to be Sonic's birthday, I say he should go first!"

Sonic put his hands in front of him as if he's not interested in being first. "Whoa! Hell no! There's no way I'm going first."

"Oh yes you are!" Knuckles pressured. "You're doing it first and that's final!"

Sonic looked around, finding eyes staring at him. He sighed, knowing that he can't escape from this. "Alright. I'll go." he said.

He reached forward and spun the bottle. It took about 4 seconds when it stopped. The bottle was pointing to Sonic. He groaned in defeat, and raised his head to check to see who is going to ask him. Knuckles spoke.

"Sonic, truth or dare?" Sonic thought for a moment and answered. "Dare."

He thought his choice would save him from anyone forcing him to spill that he has a crush on Amy. But what he didn't know is that it will put them all in danger.

"Okay," Knuckles continued. "I dare you to go to the empty haunted Hooger's house and stay there for 5 minutes."

Amy, Cream, and Tails gasped, while Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic looked skeptical about the place that's called 'haunted.'

"Knuckles," Rouge said, annoyed. "For the last time, the Hooger's house is not haunted! I can't believe you believe that stupid rumor!"

Knuckles glared at her. "It is not a rumor! It's real! I know it. Everytime I pass that house, I hear groans and moans coming from that house. I try to tell myself it's nothing, but I knew. It's haunted, so there!"

Shadow and Sonic rolled their eyes.

"Knuckles," Sonic said. "you're not seriously gonna make me take this dare, are ya?"

Knuckles shrugged. "It's either the dare or spending a half hour drinking toilet water."

Sonic shuddered at the thought. He once drank toilet water when he refused to do a dare that involved shaving a mad dog with rabies. It was a horrible experiance.

"Okay. I'll take the stupid dare. I'd rather stay in a house rumored to be haunted than drink toilet water. Let's go."

He motioned everyone with his hand to follow him. He led them from his house to the path that takes them to the Hooger's house. Too bad they don't know what's in store for them.

"Okay, we're here." Sonic called out as his friends were catching up with him.

He stood at the gate, which look like as if it had been beaten up for ages. The black paint was now starting to peel off. Some of the bars had broken off. Suddently, Sonic felt a cold shiver running through his body. He may not believe that the house is haunted, but he can't help but admit that the appearance gives him the creeps. His friends were all behind him, some are annoyed, others are afraid. Knuckles gave Sonic a shove.

"Well, go in. If you're not scared, don't hesitate to proceed."

Amy gave Knuckles a glare, but he ignored it. Sonic gulped and continue to stare at the house. he thought he saw someone on the window looking at him, but convinced himself that it was just his mind playing with him. He opened the gate. It made a strange SCRREEEEECH noise as the gap widen. Sonic stepped inside, trying to veil his fear, but found himself shaking. His knees buckled a bit, and his teeth chattered.

Knuckles must've notice when he said, "Look, Sonic. It's not gonna work if you go in like that. Look, if you're too afraid-"

"I'm not!" Sonic interrupted. "But...am I allowed to have company with me?"

Knuckles smacked his forehead. "Fine! We'll come with you."

"We are?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles gave him a warning look. Shadow sighed. "Okay. But on one condition. We'll be there with you for 2 minutes. You have to stay there for the last 3 minutes alone. Got it?"

Sonic nodded. _Having company even for a few minutes is better than staying there alone._ Sonic thought to himself.

He saw them entering the gate. When they were all in the front yard, the gate had broken off the fence and fell to the ground. Tails, Cream, and Amy gasped and huddled around Sonic, who patted each of their heads to comfort them. They walked straight to the front door of the house. Sonic spotted a porch swing to his left. There was no wind, but it swang back and forth. The chains holding it looked like they were being pulled down, as if someone was sitting down on the swing. Sonic shook his head and stared at the door. There was writing on the door. It said '**Get Ready...**' Sonic had a mysterious look on his face.

_Get ready? _he thought. _Which member of the Hooger family would write something on the door that says 'Get ready?'_ _Maybe it was a prank pulled a hundred years ago._

Sonic was snapped back to reality when Knuckles shoved him towards the door, causing his nose to collide with it.

"Ow!" Sonic groaned.

Knuckles stood with his arms crossed. "Stop looking at the writing! Go in. Come on! You're wasting your minutes."

Sonic closed his eyes, and after standing for a few more seconds, went inside with the rest.

A/N:Please read and review. This is my first fic that has been in here for God's sake! I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:To the first person who reviewed:I knew I should improve on something...wait. My quotation marks look like that, don't they? Wait. I think I'm using too much exclamitory. But this is an exciting story, so...oh never mind. I'm stumped. Well, continue on, Kimmy! Wait, I hate that nickname. I must be really excited. Oh well.

Disclaimer:I own nothing SEGA owns, but if I did, the Sonic characters will look crappy, so three cheers for SEGA!

They had been there for only a few seconds, and Sonic already wanted to go back out. It was messy, dusty, dark, and cold. Amy, Tails, and Cream stayed close to each other. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic however, stood apart. As they went in a little far from the door, the door slammed shut. Cream screamed. Tails hugged Cream for comfort, and Amy ran and hid behind Sonic. Rouge held on to Knuckles's arm, ignoring the confused look on his face. "Okay," Shadow said. "We're only gonna stay here for 2 minutes. Then, you take the 3 minutes to yourself. Don't think we'll be here for long!" Sonic nodded.

He looked around, and saw a small hallway. He walked toward it, followed by his friends. There was a door to his right. Sonic opened it to find that the room is the kitchen. Unlike the room that they went in, this room was neat. Everything seemed to be in place. Well, everything...exept the table cover. Knuckles eyed it, and a smile appeared on his face. "This should be interesting. I bet there must be something valuable under there." "Like jewels?" Rouge asked. Knuckles frowned at her. "Seriously, is that all you think about?" Rouge gave him a look, and turned back to look at the table cover with the lump that appeared. Sonic stepped towards it. "I'm gonna remove it." Sonic declared. "If there is something under there that we all don't want, we'll run for the door." Everyone agreed. Sonic cautiously walked over to the table. He lowered his hand and touched the cloth. He lifted it to find-a head. No body attached. Just a head. Sonic screamed, which caused others to scream with him, exept Shadow. They ran to the front door, leaving the bloody head behind. Sonic got to it first and try to open the door, but to their horror, it didn't open. Sonic tried again, but still no luck. "Hurry up!" Cream shrieked. Sonic tried all he could think of to get the door open. The door remain shut. "Move over!" Knuckles shouted. He pounded on the door, trying to break it down, but even he couldn't get it open. Rouge helped him, but it still didn't open. Rouge tried her Screw Kick, but bounced off instead of breaking it down. "We're trapped!" Tails cried. Shadow tried, but like the rest, he failed. _If only I had a Chaos Emerald._ he thought. _Then we can just use Chaos Control to get out of here._ Shadow took out his gun and fired at the door. Amazinly, the bullets bounced off the door. "That freakin' door is made out of wood for crying out loud!" Sonic cried. "How could it take all these attacks?" "I knew it!" Knuckles said. "This house is haunted. It's true! It's all true! Now do you all believe me?" Sonic was about to say something when he heard laughter. Then more laughter. Then more laughter. He turned to face the door when he saw the words **'Get Ready'** appear on the door. Only this time, it's accompanied by two more words. Now Sonic could clearly see the message. Now it said:**Get Ready...TO DIE!** Cream cried softly on Tails's chest. Knuckles is now trying to find anything to break the door down when the laughter Sonic heard laughed louder. Then, it turned into a raspy voice. "YoU ThInK YoU CoUlD GeT AwAy! YoU ThInK YoU CoUlD MaKe It OuT AliVe! No OnE CaN GeT OuT Of ThE HoOgEr HoUsE AliVE! YoU AlL WilL DiE!"

As those words faded away, a cold air chilled the house. The gang looked around. Sonic scanned the room, and laid his eyes on a dark figure slithering among the shadows of the walls. It was headed straight for Amy. "Amy, look out!" Amy only had little time to act when the figure went inside her. "Oh shit!" Sonic shouted. Others notice and started screaming out her name. Sonic ran to her and pounded her chest, hoping the dark figure will come out. No luck. Amy started to twist and turn, and suddently fell down. Sonic fell on his knees and shook Amy. "Amy, get up! Amy! Amy!" He started to sweat. That's when he notice Amy changing color. Her fantastic pink fur suddently turned pale white. Her pink quills turned black and oily. He could feel her warmth leave her body. "Amy?" he said, hoping she would wake up. Suddently, she popped up, growling. Her emerald eyes had turned black. Her Piko Piko Hammer appeared, exept it turned black and white as well, and spikes were added. She raised her hammer as she eyed her prey, ready to kill.

A/N:Is that a good cliffhanger? I kinda like it. Please review. Pretty please? makes puppy face


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:It's been so long, but now I'm back. Unfortunatly, I have to go back to 4kids when I'm done typing this thing. People are expecting me there. Now to continue, and I'll try to fix my grammar mistake.

Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic and friends blah blah blah they belong to SEGA blah blah blah.

As soon as Amy's hammer began to descend, Sonic rolled out of the way. Amy growled in disappointment, and swung her hammer in anger. Everyone took a step back. Sonic skipped backwards when Amy charged to attack him again.

"Amy! What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" Sonic cried out.

Amy ignored him. She kicked him to the ground. As soon as she raised her hammer, she felt someone bumped on her side. She fell and her hammer clattered away. She extended her hand to reach for it when a foot stepped on her hand.

"Amy," Tails said, still squishing her hand. "snap out of it!"

Amy continue to ignore. She raised her other hand and pulled Tails to the floor. He collided with the floor, and yell in pain as he felt his ankle twist. Knuckles ran over and grabbed her hammer, surprised that such a thing was heavy. He threw it far in the hall, and stepped in front of Amy before she could crawl away.

"What has gotten into you?" Knuckles asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

Amy growled. She gave a kick which sent Knuckles falling. Sonic manage to grab Amy and held both arms on her back. Amy struggle to get away, but failed to do so and hung her head. Then, something strange happen. Amy's body began to turn as black as her quills. Suddently, her flesh began to look like as if it was melting. Sonic could feel her turning into liquid. She then melted out of his arms, and start moving across the hall, slithering the same way Chaos does. As she passed the direction her hammer was, the hammer was gone. Sonic helped Knuckles and Tails off the floor, but Tails winced as pain shot up his leg as he stood. Sonic let him sit.

"What was that?" Knuckles questioned. "How did Amy turned out to be so blood thirsty all of a sudden?"

"I think I know what caused it." Sonic answered.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I saw a figure moved on Amy. I was gonna save her, but for once, I wasn't quick enough. It suddently got hold of her, and now I think she's possessed by it...whatever it is."

"What if we are unable to save her?" Cream asked, tears filling up her eyes.

"We are gonna save her, Cream. I promise." Sonic said.

Rouge hung her head, looking skeptical. "What if it isn't possible?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, what if she remained like that forever? What if there's no chance of recovering her? I mean, not everyone can be easy to beat, you know."

Cream started to cry. Tails tried to stand to comfort her, but kept moaning in pain as he tried to stand. Sonic looked at him.

"Tails, I think someone should carry you." he said.

"No, don't worry." Tails said. "I'll be fine." He stood again, pain still numbed his leg, but succeeded in standing. He wrapped his arms around Cream and she cried on his chest.

"Well," Shadow began to speak. "if there's one of those things flying around, then there must be more where that came from. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll all be possessed."

Knuckles winced at this. "Aw man! We need to get out of here!" He started tugging on the floorboards, but no luck. Rouge glared at him.

"You know that this is all your fault." she said. "Of all the dares you could've given Sonic, you chose him to come over here and stay here for 5 minutes. But now we are here for what it seemed like 15 minutes, and we couldn't get out. And later, because of you, we're all gonna act like maniacs with those figures taking control over our bodies!"

"Hey, you're the one who didn't believe in the rumor." Knuckles complained. "You said it was stupid. You said it isn't haunted. You said it was ridiculous. But I guess now you believe me, don't you?"

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Shadow said angrilly. "This really is your fault. Don't blame it on Rouge for being a skeptic. You're very lucky I didn't try to kill you!"

Knuckles glared at him. Sonic shook his head. "Guys, please. Don't take it so hard on Knux. All we have to focus on is getting that thing out of Amy. After we do, we'll find a way to get it out of her body before she does something else. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded, while Shadow and Rouge are still glaring at Knuckles. They walked along the hallway where 'Amy' just went. Sonic held his breath. _I hope Rouge isn't right. _he thought. _If Amy does stay like that forever, there's no chance that we're gonna survive this when the figure finds it's next victim._

A/N:Okay, I admit. This is short, but I have to do something. I'll continue as soon as I can. Please R&R, and kindly tell me if I made any grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Eh. There really was a grammar mistake in my previous chapter. Whoops .'. I hate repeating stuff . I hope I would be able to improve. Oh, and I don't work at 4kids. I chat there, type fanfiction, etc. Exept in there, the paragraphs are all squish together. Oops again. Well, I think I could get use to typing like that. It is much easier to read. Yay!

Disclaimer:Aw, come on! I don't have to post this all the time! I'll just skip it for the rest of the story. But really, I don't own anything exept the Hooger's house and my chocolate cake.

As they kept walking, the floorboards underneath squeaked. Sonic thought of the terrible things that might be happening to Amy right now. _What if she's hurt?_ he thought. _What if that thing had done something to her? What if she's...dead? _

Sonic felt sick all of a sudden. He's now starting to doubt that Knuckles shouldn't take the blame. He turned his head to see what Knuckles is doing. He saw him sweat in guilt. He bit his lower lip and his head hung. Sonic faced forward and kept walking. No onw said a word until they reached the end of the hall. There was no door there. No windows. Nothing. Sonic was both angry and confused.

"What! Nothing? How could Amy possibly went through here without going through a door or something?"

"Hey!" Tails shouted. "Look over there!"

Everyone turned to the direction Tails was pointing at. A door stood in their view. _Strange. _Sonic thought. _It wasn't there when we past it. But then again, this whole house is strange._

Tails walked to it, nearly stumbled, but had the aid of Cream. He slowly turned the knob, which made a strange sound as if a microphone was held too close to the mouth. He peeked in, and made a sign that the coast was clear. They made their way in, and the door slammed behind them. Cream, Amy, and Tails jumped. Tails hissed in pain as his foot made contact to the floor. Sonic check to see if Amy was here. She was not in sight. Sonic half grinned. He really didn't want her to kill anybody. He turned to face his friends and his grin spread a bit.

"Well, she's not here." Sonic said. "Now we won't have a problem..."

Sonic was interrupted by a sudden BANG. He glanced behind him. Amy has appeared from the 1st floor. She growled and hissed. She picked up a chair and threw it. Everyone ran, clear of the way. Exept for Tails. Because of his ankle, he moved a little slow. The chair landed on him, crushing him with it's weight. He could hear the cries of Cream. She ran to him, and tugged the chair as hard as she can. When she did, she went down on her knees and turned Tails over. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Tails!" Cream cried. "Oh, Tails. Please wake up!" She put her hands on his chest and cried.

Amy raised her hammer and charged at Cream. Cream raised her head to see Amy, and put both hands in front of her to shield herself. Sonic pounced on Amy, grabbed the hammer once more, and threw it far from her. This time, though, Amy wasn't gonna let them win. She bit Sonic in his neck, biting her own tongue as well, but didn't care. Blood splattered on the floor. Sonic cried in pain, and felt her black forked tongue licked the inside of his wound. The black blood from her tongue went inside him, making him feel weak. Shadow grabbed Amy and tried to pull her away, but Amy's fangs were in Sonic's neck, and pulling her would mean Sonic would lose his head. He cupped his hand around her jaw and put his three fingers inside her mouth. He used his other hand to wrap around her lower jaw and stretch her mouth open. He finally pulled her off Sonic's neck and threw her on the floor. He then threw himself on top of her, and pinned her arms on her back. He reached into his shoe and pulled out a small but powerful gun. He placed the head on Amy's temple, and was about to pull the trigger when he felt a hand tugged his leg. He turned his head to see Sonic pulling himself up, a sad look on his face. Shadow was surprised and confused. So were Knuckles and Rouge.

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked. "Let me kill her! She's not Amy!"

"No, Shadow!" Sonic cried out. "Please no! I can't let you do this. If Amy's killed, not only will the figure die, but so will she. We need to find another way. Just don't kill her!"

Shadow still looked confused, but agreed. He lowered his gun from Amy's temple, but still had her unable to escape. Then, her skin began to become wet again.

"Hurry up and do something!" Shadow screamed. "She's gonna escape again!"

Sonic frantically look for something to knock her out with. He eyed her hammer. _This is gonna hurt me more than it does her. _he thought. _But I guess it is all worth it._ He ran and picked up her hammer. _Oh shit!_ he thought. _This hammer is heavy. I guess Amy isn't so weak after all._

He ran over and, before she could completely turn into black liquid, had smacked her with her own hammer. He stumbled due to the weight, but it worked. Amy turned back to her solid self, and lay there. Sonic dropped the hammer and ran to her. He fell on his knees and placed his hand on her head. He could see black blood running out of her mouth. He put his hand on his neck and felt blood. It ran down his shoulder and onto his belly. Shadow scanned Amy, and looked up at Sonic.

"She's okay." Shadow said. "She's only unconsious. Now if we could just get out of here, we can..."

Sonic didn't listen after that. He was too busy staring at another figure slithering on the walls. It was getting closer to Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow saw this and was annoyed.

"Hey," Shadow said. "are you even listening to me..."

He stopped talking when Sonic pointed at the figure. Shadow saw it and raised his gun at it.

"Rouge! Knuckles! Look out!" Shadow warned.

Rouge and Knuckles turned to see the other figure now slithering faster to them. Knuckles stepped in front of Rouge, and went into his fighting pose. Shadow kept shooting at it, but the bullets went through. Rouge and Knuckles backed up so it wouldn't come any closer. They failed as the figure went on the floor, and before anyone can do anything, it wrapped itself around Knuckles's neck, choking him. He tried to pry it off, but then he realized he couldn't touch it when his hands went through it.

"Knuckles!" Rouge cried in fear.

Knuckles was pulled off from the ground. Rouge grabbed his leg and tried to pull him down, but the figure seems to be stronger. It floated away, and went into the hole that Amy had made to the 1st floor. Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow ran to it, and when they looked down in the hole, Knuckles wasn't in sight. Cream continue to cry.

"No." Rouge silently whispered. "No. I can't believe it. Knuckles, no!"

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sonic looked paralyzed.

_Not again._ he thought. _Why? First Amy, now Knuckles. Our number is slowly decreasing. But does Knuckles really deserve it? I mean, it was his idea to come here. _He thought that one over, and sighed. _No, it was my fault. I chose to actually do this stupid dare. He gave me a choice to either come here or drink toilet water. Maybe next time, I'll pick truth instead of dare...if there ever is a next time._

Sonic heard a groan behind him. He turned around to see Tails getting up. Cream wiped her tears and hugged him. Tails smiled weakly and hugged her back. Sonic smiled. Ever since Cosmo died, Tails and Cream had been together. Then, he heard another groan. He could see that Amy was getting up. He hurried over and punched her on the head. She fell back down. Rouge walked over, still sobbing, while Shadow just turned hhis head, and looked at her.

"I don't understand, Rouge." Shadow said. "Why do you still care for Knuckles if he's the one who put all of us in danger in the first place? I mean, he does deserve what that thing did to him..."

Rouge glared at him. "So what? Why do you care if I care for him or not? Mind your own business!"

Sonic shook his head. "Guys, this is my fault. Don't blame this on Knuckles. I chose to come here. I was the one who asked you to come with me." His voice got emotional as he kept talking. "I chose dare instead of truth. If I didn't ask you to come with me, non of this would've happen. I should've been the one possessed, or if possible, dead. I deserve this, not Amy or Knuckles! Now everyone is gonna die because of me!"

Sonic felt his eyes water. He stopped the first tear from rolling on his cheeks. He looked away so no one would see his face. Shadow couldn't help but feel pity for the 'faker.' He walked over to Sonic, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, maybe you didn't mean for all of this to happen, but you're right for saying that this is your fault. Still, you are gonna do something to stop it, right?"

Sonic nodded.

"Good." Shadow said. "Then we forgive you." He looked over to Amy, who is still unconsious. "Now all we have to do is find a way to rescue Amy and rescue Knuckles when we're done."

As soon as he was done with that sentence, the dark room was suddently going darker. And darker. And darker.

"What's happening?" Tails said, shaking in fear while holding Cream.

All of a sudden, the room turned completely dark. There was wild laughter, and the same, booming voice followed.

"FoOlS! YoU AlL ThInK YoU CoUlD SaVe YoUr FrIeNdS? FaCe iT. YoU DoN't EvEn HaVe AnY HoPe ThAt ThEy CoUlD bE BaCk tO ThEiR NoRmAl SeLvEs! ThIs TiMe. YoU'rE AlL GoInG tO DiE! HaVe fUn TrYiNg tO SuRvIvE mY GhOsTly EmBeRs!"

As soon as that was done, blue, ghost-like embers appear before them, surrounding them. From the looks of it, there was nowhere to run.

A/N:Okay. That was the first time one of my chapters was long. I apologize if this is a problem. Now for my reviews, please promise me you'll toss in a piece of chocolate cake while you're at it?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Aw, come on. No cake? Oh well. With your reviews, it is like cake. Yay! Well, maybe I'll fix my mistakes in my last two chapters. I'll have to think about it. Maybe later because I have a lot of things to do, my buddies at 4kids are...waiting for me to continue my fanfics, and I got a Sonic Kids Choice Awards to host. Dang! Too much stuff. Well, that would be your excuse too, right?

Disclaimer:Forget it. Y'all already know, so why should I type it again?

Sonic searched for an escape. A gap. Anything. But found nothing. The blue embers came closer. Closer. Soon, he could feel their heat against his fur. Cream held Tails and walked over to Sonic. Then, they all charged. Sonic held Amy and jumped. Shadow did as well. Rouge hovered in the air. Cream hovered in the air while holding Tails. The blue embers chased after them. Everyone split up. Cream and Tails went out of the door and into the first hallway upstairs. Rouge took the stairway to the attic. Sonic and Shadow leaped in the hole that Amy made in the room and ran. As fast as they are, the obstacles around them makes it difficult for them to outrun the embers, since those embers are able to go through things. Sonic bumped his head on a pole and fell. The embers surrounded him before he could get up. Amy's body was carried by two of the embers.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted. He glared at the two embers. "Let her go!"

They wouldn't listen. Shadow took action.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted.

Yellow spears flew out of nowhere and striked the embers. They dropped Amy, and both exploded into ashes. Shadow blinked.

_So._ he thought. _They are not as transparent as I thought. This will make it easier to beat them. _

He tried it again. This time, hitting 5 out of 7 embers. The same thing happened. Then, he attacked the rest. Now there was silence. Sonic blinked. Then, he smirked.

"Heh, if I knew they were touchable, I would've defeated them right away." he said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I would'nt do that if I were you. You would've end up like them."

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah. You're right. Hey, where's Tails? And Cream and Rouge?"

Shadow stood frozen for a bit. He looked at Sonic with eyes of sadness and worry.

"I think we lost them. Sonic! We need to find them. Who knows what those other embers did to them."

"We will, Shadow." Sonic said. "I think Tails and Cream went to the first hallway leading upstairs. I don't know about Rouge, though. I think she may be somewhere upstairs. C'mon. I'll carry Amy."

"Well, Sonic. I think it would be better if I carry Amy." Shadow said.

"Okay." Sonic said. "But please...be careful."

"You know, Sonic. It almost sounded like you actually cared for Amy. I never knew that." Shadow said with a small smirk.

"Cut it out, Shad!" Sonic said, blushing.

"Fine." Shadow said. Let's go find your...our friends." Shadow said.

Sonic smiled, and they both went out the room.

A/N:Okay. You might want to check this fanfic in the M section, because the next chapter will contain lemon. cough Knuckles and Rouge cough. Well, please R&R. And this time, will you PROMISE me some cake! Is that too much to ask? I'm hungry!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:All that and just one review:( I'm so heartbroken. Well, hopefully this chapter will have you reviewing in no time. They say lemon is sour, but if it's this kind of lemon, it's sweet! Okay, what was I doing? Oh yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!

Meanwhile, Rouge ran along the dark room of the attic. Amazinly, the attic seemed preety big. The blue embers tailed behind her. She has been doing a lot of flying, and her wings got tired, so the only way to escape is to run. She accidently fell. She hit the floor headfirst and landed with a **thunk.** Rouge looked behind her. They were coming closer, preparing to kill their prey. Rouge turned her head, and ahead, she could see a broken wire. The end had sparks coming out of it. She crawled to the wire and grabbed it. She decided that anything could save her from these creatures. She ran forth, and electricuted the first ember. Wait. Electricuted? Rouge looked in confusion.

_These embers are made out of fire._ she thought. _They couldn't be electricuted...could they?_

Rouge was confused, but didn't care. If this could save her, then there's no need to question. She electricuted the rest, and as a result, they all turned into ashes. Rouge sighed and dropped the wire. She was about to leave the attic when she heard a nasty growl behind her. She didn't want to see what it was, but she turned anyway. There she saw Knuckles-or at least, his body. He was pale white all over exept for his locks. They were black. It looked like as if a vampire had drained all the blood from him. She couldn't even see his cresent mark on his chest.

_Oh fuck! _she thought. _Now he's possessed. Oh no. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna die!_

Knuckles eyed her at first. Then, without warning, he attacked. He pounced on her, punched her, then he sank his teeth into her flesh. She screamed in pain, pushing him to get off, but his teeth were in too deep. She felt him slice through vein and muscle. A waterfall of blood pour out of her neck. At first, she decided to give up, but then she thought.

_I know the real Knuckles wouldn't do this to me. Wait. What if I can get Knuckles back in control? If I can, the demon, or whatever that thing is, would have no choice but to leave his body. And we both could focus on getting out of this hellhole. _

She stared at Knuckles, still in pain. Knuckles stared back. Her eyes welled up with tears, thinking this isn't the real Knuckles. She has to get him back.

"Knuckles," she said. "stop this! This isn't you. You're controlled by the figure that has taken over your body. You need to learn how to get back in control. Please, Knuckles. I beg of you. Stop this, please!"

Tears rolled down her face. Knuckles's expression changed a bit. His eyes had a bit of pity in them, and you could tell that he didn't want to do this. His teeth released their hold. Rouge looked at him, hoping that her plan worked. It didn't. Knuckles quickly grabbed a knife from a dusty table and kicked her hard. She flew and collided with the wall. A moan of pain escaped her throat as she slid down. Her head snapped up, and she could see a 15 inch knife hovering above her head. Knuckles raised the knife higher. Rouge held two hands in front of her to shield herself.

"Knuckles, please. Don't kill me! Knuckles, please. That demon has got you insane. You need to take control. You must fight it! Fight it, Knuckles! I beg of you. Do you want me to die? Do you?"

Knuckles stared at her as tears continue to roll down her eyes. He lowered the knife, but the demon was stronger. He raised the knife again. And as soon as Knuckles was about to stab her, she stood up, ran forward, and kissed him on the lips. Luckily, she didn't ran close to the knife. She broke away. He stood there, paralyzed with confusion. She could see that the demon and Knuckles were fighting for the body on the inside because he seemed to be twitching all over the place. Rouge was frightened. Knuckles fell and continue to twich. Rouge fell on her knees and hugged him, hoping that it would help him get his body back. He didn't get most of his control, but at least he stopped twitching.

_It's working. _Rouge thought. _He's gotten most of his control back. But what should I do to get that thing out of him?_ An awkward idea came to her mind. She felt weird thinking that her idea would help. _Well, it may be weird, but I guess it's worth a try. Just hope when the thing does come out of him, he wouldn't be angry at me._

Rouge saw Knuckles beginning to twitch again, but this time, she knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Knuckles stood still, the twitching stoppped, and he's still seemed paralyzed. Rouge deepened the kiss, thinking if she did, he would kiss her back. It worked. Knuckles kissed her back, running his hands on her curves. Rouge's tongue entered his mouth, and both of their tongues tangled. Rouge began moaning. So did Knuckles. His hands now began rubbing her back. Rouge moaned again, and placed her hands on his chest. She let her hands trace down his body, to his tummy, and his lower tummy. Them, she placed both hands on his cock, squeezing it, making him moan. It felt cold, just like the rest of his body. She start to work him, rubbing it, tickling it, squeezing it some more, and placing her fingertips on his cockhead. Knuckles had to break out of the kiss to let out a loud, seductive groan. He let go of her back and dipped his hand into her heartpiece of her black jumpsuit. He rubbed her nipples, which caused her to moan. She couldn't take it. She was sexually active. She pounced on Knuckles. He hit the ground hard, but what they're doing, he didn't seem to notice. She kissed him again, then she grabbed his hand, and put it on her heartpiece.

"Rip it! Rip it off!" she demanded. She seemed to forget why she's doing this, due to her being so sexually active.

"Huh?" Knuckles questioned.

"I said rip it! Just do it before I go mad!" she commanded.

So he did. He peeled the heartpiece down, making her breasts visible. He turned over so he's on top of her. He began to suck on her nipples, biting them, and licking them. Rouge moaned again, taking off her gloves, and running her fingers through his dreadlocks. Once he was done with her nipples, he took off the rest of her jumpsuit. He took off her shoes, and his own. He removed his gloves. He crawled up so his penis is hanging over her face. She took it in her hands, and let it enter her mouth. She sucked on it, her tongue touching his head, then she let her tongue move upward. Knuckles murred, and felt himself come. Rouge drank the liquid he gane her, and kissed his cockhead. Knuckles began to sweat heavily. His heart beated quickly, and he starting panting. Rouge looked at him curiously.

_We're just getting started and he's already feeling it?_ she thought. _If that's the case, then it'll be interesting to see him when we go further._

He crawled back so his face was over Rouge's face. He moved down more until he stopped at Rouge's thighs. He kissed her sex, then dipped his tongue inside her. He tasted her walls, while wiggling her tongue around. Rouge continue to moan.

"Ahhhhh...uhhhhhhhhhh...oh my god! Oh Knuckles!" she moaned.

She felt herself come. It sprayed in Knuckles's mouth, and all over his face. He swallowed what she gave him and smirked. He moved up again, and kissed Rouge, locking the kiss. His hips lowered onto hers, his cock touching her hole. Rouge couldn't hold it anymore. She placed her hand on his ass, and pressed it. His cock went inside her. Both of them shivered and groan in pain and pleasure. Knuckles lift himself, and sat on her private. He laid down on her again, grabbed her arms for support, and started humping her. His hard penis rubbed on her soft tissues. He felt Rouge's nipples rub against his chest. He kissed her, locked the kiss, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other while Knuckles continues to move up and down on top of Rouge. Rouge felt her opening widen as he trusted harder and faster. She broke the kiss, and moaned again. She panted as they both reach the climax. Knuckles sucked on her nipples again, and fucked harder. He began sweating like hell. So did Rouge. She hugged him for support, and urged him to go deeper. He pushed himself a little deeper, and suddently, they both reached their turning point. Rouge screamed, but this time in pleasure. Knuckles and Rouge both commed at once, and their love juices clashed. It went out of Rouge's entrance and onto Knuckles's legs and the floor. Knuckles fell on top of her, then began twitching again. He screamed in agony, then, the figure that once controlled him exited his mouth, and out of sight. Rouge felt Knuckles's body regaining heat again. Then, he woke out of his trance.

"Wha-what happened?" Knuckles asked. He saw Rouge underneath him and screamed in surprised. He looked down, and screamed again. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Rouge smirked. "I guess you weren't expecting this. Funny story, actually."

Knuckles eyed her suspiciously. "You mean the whole time I was controlled by some ghost, you have been screwing me for the last half hour!"

Rouge blushed. "Well, it's not like I **wanted** to! Well, actually, I kinda liked it. This was the only idea I had to bring you back in control and to drive that thing away. But look, that thing is gone, so if you want, we could stop doing this..."

She smirked. She knew that Knuckles wouldn't resist this. Before she could even move from her spot, Knuckles pinned her down.

"Rouge, I was thinking. I didn't really felt anything when you made love to me. Well, you made love to my body, but that spirit felt mostly everything, not me. So maybe...well I know it isn't the time, but..."

Rouge shushed him, and placed a finger on his lips. "I know, Knuckles. I felt the same way. I love you, so I want to make love again. This time, with the real you."

She kissed him. He kissed her back. He smiled.

"Okay, then. When we're done, we'll search for the others. I hope they're alright."

They stared at each other again. Then, they got into their positions, and made love again.

A/N:Heh heh. I know it's not very good, but that's because it's my first lemon, and I'm a virgin. Lol. Reviews, please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:OMG! It has been so long! Sorry! My computer had some problems and I couldn't get through the Internet. I'm sorry. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Next chapter.

Sonic and Shadow walked up a long stairway. When both decided they should run instead, they ran in their normal fast speed. When they reached to the top, they stared at a long hallway. Sonic saw rows of doors on each side. He became disappointed.

"Damn it!" he said. "Tails and Cream could be in any of these doors. What if one of them is already possessed?"

"I'm not sure." Shadow answered. "We'll have to find out by opening these doors. All of them."

Sonic opened the first door to his left. It turned out to be a closet. Something came rolling out of the top shelf. It hit his head. Sonic fell, and the thing fell in between his legs. Sonic looked down to see a dried-bloody head of a wolf. One of the eyes were missing, and spiders were climbing in and out of the waxed filled ears. Sonic screamed in horror.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S UGLY! IT'S REVOLTING! IT'S...IT'S..."

"Not alive." Shadow finished his sentence. He grabbed the head and smacked the back of Sonic's head. "Get a hold of yourself, idiot!"

"Sorry." Sonic apologized.

"Yeah." Shadow said. "Let's try the other doors."

Sonic tried the door next to it. It was a small, deserted room. No one was there. Shadow tried another door. It was a very dirty bathroom. Shadow stepped on a big, black, spider. Sonic strolled over to the third door. He was about to turn the knob when he heard a scream coming from the door behind him. Shadow ran over to it and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Cream's bloody, dead body just a few feet from him. Kneeling over her crying was Tails. And in front of them was one of those same black figures. Shadow was so shocked that he dropped Amy. Sonic picked her up, but dropped her when he saw Tails and Cream.

"No! NO!" Tails cried. He glared at the dark figure through his tears. "You! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Cream!" Sonic and Shadow cried.

They were so shocked and sickened, that they didn't notice Amy stirring from her wake. The demon inside her crawled away from the crowd to another room so it could use Amy to give Sonic and Shadow a little surprise. Tails held Cream close to his body, while Sonic flashed at the creature.

"You're gonna regret that for the rest of your life!" Sonic shouted.

He ran forward, but went through the demon. He must've forgotten that he wasn't able to touch those creatures, because he was kicking it like crazy. He kicked at the head, the stomach, the leg. Everywhere he could think of, but the kicks just went through. The creature took Sonic's head and twisted it to an odd angle. Sonic winced and shrieked a bit at the pain. Shadow used Chaos Spear, but the spears just went through.

"How are we gonna beat it if we can't even touch it?" Shadow asked.

"I would answer that, but I'm just too sad to think of anything." Tails said.

Shadow looked behind him, and notice that Amy was gone.

"Where did Amy go?" Shadow asked.

Sonic was thrown, and he slid to where Amy was. He stood up and saw the empty space where Amy use to be.

"Om my gosh! Amy's gone!" Sonic shrieked.

"SONIC!" Tails cried.

Sonic turned and looked down. He gasped in horror as the demon was only halfway into his back.

"Tails!" Sonic cried. He ran to Tails, then went behind him. He tried to pull the demon away, but as he expected, he couldn't touch it. He wrapped his arms around Tails and started to push upward.

_Maybe it would pop out if I do this. _Sonic thought.

It didn't work. The demon succeeded in getting into Tails's body. Tails's body began to stir and jump. He twitched and screamed in pain.

"No!" Sonic yelled. "He stared at Tails in horror. He gazed down on the floor. "I'm sorry, buddy. I failed you." A tear escaped his eye.

"Sonic, let's get out of here!" Shadow called. "If we stay here too long, Tails will get us for sure."

Sonic didn't wasnt to leave his possessed friend. But what other choice did he have? He ran after Shadow as they ran out of the room.

"We have to search for Amy, Shad. Who knws what she has done." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded in agreement. They ran to a stairway that leads to the attic(A/N:Uh oh!), and went into a room. A ladder led to a hidden door. Both climbed up the ladder and pushed the hidden door opened. When they both were finally at the attic, they gaped. They couldn't believe their eyes. Knuckles was on top of Rouge, and it looks like he was just about to slid out of her. Rouge's naked self was under him. Sonic covered his eyes.

"Aaagh! My eyes! My eyes!" he screamed.

Shadow looked furious. "What were you both doing?"

Rouge was the first to speak...if you call it speaking. "Well...we...uhh...we were just-"

"How could you both do that at a time like this? Do you even know what just happened when you both were up here?"

"Uhh...well...we knew we were in danger, but...umm..." Rouge continue to stammer.

"You know what?" Shadow said. "I don't even want to hear it. Just put your clothes on and we can go."

Rouge did as she was told. Sonic walked over to Knuckles. He smirked at him.

"So," Sonic said. "Was it fun?"

"None of your business!" Knuckles scowled as he put on his shoes and gloves.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Shadow said. "C'mon. We need to find Amy. And watch out for Tails."

"What happened to Tails?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked away. Shadow walked over to Knuckles.

"Well, when you were both lost in your world, Tails was possessed. Oh, and Cream...she's not with us anymore."

"Oh no!" Rouge said. "Did she...died?"

"Yes." Sonic answered before Shadow could speak.

"I'm so sorry." Rouge said, feeling guilty. "I never should've done...what I just did. I'm such a slut."

"You can say that again." Shadow said.

"Zip it, Shadow!" Knuckles snapped.

"We can't just stay here, guys!" Sonic said. "We have to find Amy. NOW!"

"Okay, we will." Rouge said. She went to the hidden door muttering "I'm such a slut. A dirty, dirty slut."

Before she could open the door, the door flew open, and a very pale Tails appear before them.

A/N:Forgive me for my little interruption there, but I just had to do it. Well, please comment. I haven't been here for a while, so please forgive me for that, too.


End file.
